Escape to Orange Creek Resort
Plot At Peach Creek Jr. High, everyone is at school. The eds and Jonny have been talking about Orange Creek Resort for the past couple of months, and always wanted to go there. During P.E., Eddy comes up with a plan to escape school and go to Orange Creek Resort. Edd disagrees as they would miss weeks of school if they went there. Ed joins in with Eddy and soon Jonny and Plank do too. After P.E. is over, Edd goes to his math class. He suprisingly fails a test and is worried what his parents will say to him. After Math class, Edd goes to history and suprisingly fails another test. Edd is worried of his parents reaction and when he was walking through the halls to his locker, he meets up with the Ed, Eddy, and Jonny and joins their escape plan to escape his preassure and relax. At lunch, they gather materials to build another plane. After they've gathered everything, they head to the roof and Edd builds a plane. This plane is much more improved from the last one, as it has 4 seats, can carry more weight, has an auto pilot mod that can last for a day, a mini fridge and mini cabinet in the back for food and water, and T.V.s in each seat for entertainment. All of this was built because they are going to be traveling for a week. They start designing the plane, but they are soon spotted and an alarm goes off. The four get in the plane fast and take off. Edd is the pilot, Eddy is in the 2nd seat, Jonny and Plank are in the 3rd seat, and Ed is in the back seat by where the mini cabinet and mini fridge are. They takeoff and have dinner on the plane. They get the food from the cabinet. They also packed dessert in the fridge. Throughout the traveling days, they watch T.V., eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and just talk. After a week of traveling, they can see Orange Creek Resort in the distance. Just as they start approaching it, their plane starts running out of gas. Fortunately, Edd puts the emergency fuel in the plane and they start rising up agian. They land near a river and park their plane in an abadoned shed by the river. "Good thing I brought money" said Eddy. The eds and Jonny and Plank then rent a room at a 2 story hotel by the resort. For the first few days, the four just relax and have fun untill somehow one day, the Kankers got there. They started to ruin the resort, polluting everything in sight. They soon find the four and put them in a shed the Kankers made into a jail. The four are stuck in the shed for a while untill Eddy finds a way to escape. They climb up a hidden rope that lead to the roof, but it was all a trap. The Kankers tackle the eds and start to kiss them. When they're busy kissing the eds, Jonny turns into Captain Melonhead and Plank turns into Splinter the Wonder Wood. The Kankers and Jonny fight for a while and the whole city watches the fight. Captain Melonhead starts to run away with the Kankers chasing after him. The chase leads to them climbing buildings. Captain Melonhead is able to knock May off the building which hurts her, but not that much considering they weren't that high on the building yet. Captain Melonhead is able to jump off the building and the Kankers follow him. The chase leads to a factory that has been polluted by the Kankers. Captain Melonhead uses Splinter the Wonder Wood to knock the Kankers onto a coveyor belt. Jonny jump down onto it and they have a fight. They then fall onto a cart which brings to another conveyor belt that leads to a pile of oil. The Kankers throw some punches at Captain Melonhead which hurts him badly. He falls down and the Kankers are about to knock Captain Melonhead into the oil untill Ed comes and jumps onto the Kankers. It knocks the Kankers down and gives Captain Melonhead a chance to get up. The Kankers accidentally hit a button which activates a chamber that drops oil. The chamber originally had water on it, but the Kankers replaced it with oil. Lee regrets them polluting the city and the oil falls onto them. Ed and Captain Melonhead dodge the oil. This makes the conveyor belt slippery and the Kankers slip onto the convayor belt. They almost fall into the oil untill they get up and punch Ed and Captain Melonhead. Captain Melonhead and Ed starts to fight the Kankers. While they're busy fighting, Lee sneaks up to a high ledge with a knive ready to stab Captain Melonhead and Ed. Captain Melonhead and Ed don't relize this since they are busy fighting May and Marie. The two knock Marie and May down onto a lower ledge just as Lee is about to stab the two, Jonny hears a message from Splinter the Wonder Wood. "What's that Splinter?" said Jonny, "Lee is behind us holding a knive!" Captain Melonhead and Ed turn around and see Lee jump down at them carrying a knive. Before she can stab them, Ed grabs Lee by the throat and says "you are defeated Kankers!" Lee gets a worried expression and Ed pins Lee to a window of the factory. Ed threatens to punch Lee but lets her go and tells her not to pollute this city again. Lee agrees and Ed drops Lee. Captain Melonhead then kicks Lee out through the window. They kick May and Marie out through the window too. Jonny and Ed then rescue Edd and Eddy and they stay at the resort for a few more days. Then they decide to go home. Before they go home, they decide to take food, water, and fuel on the way back. They go home and land safely on the roof of Edd's house. They get down from the roof and all the kids are there looking a little mad. "Where have you guys been?" they ask. The four run away with the kids chasing after them as the movie ends. Trivia *The plane Edd built was similar to the one in the episode Cool Hand Ed except it has been upgraded more. *This is one of the few times Jonny turns into his Captain Melonhead suit and Plank turns into his Splinter the Wonder Wood suit. *The four were gone from Peach Creek for almost 4 weeks. *It is unknown how the Kankers got to Orange Creek Resort. *This is one of the rare times where the eds beat the Kankers.